A Evolution Takeover
A Evolution Takeover this is a episode reboot in Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed. Plot Ben, Gotenks, and Future Trunks are walking home. Perodua Myvi SXi HD 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): I wonder where Technoman went. Perodua Viva ELITE SXi HD 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): I thought his name was are Traivial. Ben and Gotenks just looked at Future Trunks. 40-years old Ben: Why do you feel the need to do that? Suddenly, Ben got a message from Max. 40-years old Ben: Yes? Grandpa Max: (answered) That Galvanic Mechamorph Traivial escaped you last night, correct? Well, you must stop him! He's far too dangerous to let loose! Perodua Myvi SXi HD 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): I told you we shouldn't have let him go! 40-years old Ben and Perodua Viva ELITE SXi HD 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): No you didn't! MEANWHILE.... Traivial is at an old computer shop that closed down three years ago. He was still working on the components. He finished. Traivial: At last! I have completed my Energy Absorption Device! Now for a test run. Traivial walked up to an old computer and placed the device on it. It absorbed the energy. Traivial: Works like a charm. Ben were riding their bikes downtown, Gotenks and Future Trunks landed. Perodua Myvi SXi HD 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): How hard can it be to find a 7 foot tall green and black blob!? Just then, they saw Traivial in the window of an apartment. Perodua Viva ELITE SXi HD 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): Come on! They ran into the apartment and saw an elderly woman on the floor. 40-years old Ben: What happened? Woman: (answered) It was horrible! An al-alien or somethin' c-came in and put a doohickie on my TV and pushed me and l-left! The trio: Traivial! Future Trunks helped the woman up. They ran outside and continued looking for Traivial, moment later... Ben changed back. 40-years old Ben: Seriously. Cut it out on the idiot stuff. Perodua Myvi SXi HD 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): Well, did Future Trunks's usually the idiot and she's with some people at the hospital. Somebody had to replace her. Perodua Viva ELITE SXi HD 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): I HEARD THAT!! Future Trunks just came back from the hospital. They walked into the power plant and saw Traivial walking toward it. 40-years old Ben: Hey, Circuit Freak! Traivial: You're too late! In a matter of seconds, the power from this plant will be all mine. 40-years old Ben: Wanna bet? Ben transformed. Ultimate Upgrade (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): Ultimate Upgrade! Perodua Viva ELITE SXi HD 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): You skipped normal Upgrade. Ultimate Upgrade (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): I don't need to go hero before going ultimate anymore. Gotenks charged at Traivial, and punched him. Future Trunks transforms into Super Saiyan form jumped over Traivial and shot ki blasts at down it. Traivial: You're only delaying the inevitable! Now are the absorbing! When Traivial grabbing on Super Saiyan Future Trunks on his X-Drives and he absorbs it. Ultimate Upgrade (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): Trunks!? Ben charged at Traivial and tackled him. He shot him with a laser. Traivial turned into a puddle and slid away from Ben. He reshaped and pulled the device out. Ben grabbed the device and he and Traivial played Tug of War with it. Traivial: STOP! I DON'T WANT YOUR ENERGY! BOOM! Gotenks shielded herself and he from the blast. The smoke cleared, Ben (still as Ultimate Upgrade) and his Ascanced Super Saiyan Future Trunks his HD 5, but Ben was lying down. He got up. Perodua Viva ELITE SXi HD 5 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): I bet are Super Trunks, huh? Ultimate Upgrade (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): Well, it's over. Traivial: Not quite. Traivial came out from under the rubble, and he was evolved! Traivial: Have the power! When his ended. Perodua Viva ELITE SXi HD 5 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): It's that yet? I'm got trivia! (he charged up to Traivial) Characters Heroes *Future Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan, and Ascanded Super Saiyan, Ascanded Super Saiyan in the end) *Gotenks (Base) *Ben Tennyson Aliens *Wildmutt (off-screen) *Upgrade (off-screen) *Ultimate Upgrade Villains *Traivial Omniverse Navigation *Future Trunks turns to Ascanded Super Saiyan at the first time. *Traivial goes X ultimate. Category:Episodes